Fulfilling Destiny
by HuntressRaven
Summary: Sequel to Awaken from your sleep ye children. 5 years has past and Sakaki is now trying to call all seven of the coven members to once more raise it. But there are others who are determined to stop it from rising once more.
1. Calling for the Seven

_320 years ago, the coven sank in the dark, there was a family that survived this great ordeal and fled to the origins of the coven. It was a prophecy that one day one would be chosen to protect the newly raised coven_

**Chapter one: Calling for the Seven **

**Five years later:**

The book laid beside him as he slept in the comforts of a soft bed, unaware that the book had its own ability to call those who were chosen. Its soft glow touched his rough face and woke him from the gentle slumber he had fallen into just six hours ago. His eyes opened and saw the soft wave of light from the book and he sat up reaching for the light switch at his bedside.

"What is this?" he whispered.

He pulled back his shoulder length hair and lifted the book up from the nightstand. He opened the book and the wave of light engulfed the small room and solid beams shot through the window.

"What's going on?" he whispered

He set the book down in complete fear and the pages flipped to a page before the light vanished. He knelt down looking at the empty page suddenly becoming filled with words.

"Those who are chosen shall wear a mark with a piece of the coven symbol, but those who are against the coven will be marked with another mark." he whispered

There was a knock on his door and he looked up towards the door.

"Haruto, are you up?" Ayano's soft voice came

"Yeah, I'm up."

He came to his feet and opened the door and looked at Ayano as she stood there. She smiled softly holding a small box.

"You have company." she said, "They came from Tokyo."

She smiled softly as he ran into his bathroom and changed then ran out. She shook her head and followed him downstairs. She was pleased to see that he had pepped up a little from not being able to find the last four members of the coven members. She looked out the window seeing the clouds swooping in for yet another cold shower.

"The storms are becoming more frequent, the time is coming."

Sakaki stepped off the hardwood steps and came into the parlor hearing a familiar voice talking to his parents.

"Why hello." the soft voice of Karasuma said

She stood up and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed his head and looked at him from head to toe admiring the man he had finally become after his accident. He was quite dashing man.

"Well, you've out grown your boyishly good looks and became a dashing young man." she said, with a soft smile and pointing out the five o'clock shadow.

"Dashing? More like a real man." a darker voice said, from behind him

He turned around seeing the one man he had always looked up too. A smile touched his lips as he gave a nod.

"Amon." Sakaki said, shaking Amon's hand

The three of them walked out into the sunroom that over looked the city streets of his hometown. There was the usual laughter that lingered and then the sudden change of mood touched the young hunter's eyes.

"It's been five years and there are only three of us." Sakaki said, "I've searched all of Japan for the last four. I don't know where else to look."

"Have you used the book?" Amon asked

"I've tried, but it just becomes blank when I open it. I thought perhaps maybe I'm not the chosen one."

Karasuma looked at Sakaki seeing the confusion of who he really was, afraid to grasp the idea that he really was the one.

"Sakaki, sometimes it takes more time." Karasuma said, standing up and walking over to him.

He looked over at her and sighed then looked out the window. He closed his eyes feeling failure deep down in his heart. He then opened his eyes and glanced over at his two co-workers.

"Has Solomon said anything about my leaving?"

"Doujima, has kept them informed with false information. Told them you were spirited away and that we were searching for you, but afraid you may be dead." Karasuma said, "Amon's been promoted to agent so we're covered."

"Agent huh? Well, guess it was only time."

Amon shook his head and stood. He looked at the young hunter and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe you should ask the kid in you where the other four are. Don't let your future kick your ass."

"I'm afraid to do that again."

"Fear is an emotion suppress it, it was after all your younger self that accepted your destiny."

Sakaki gave a nod with a slight helpless sigh.

"Don't forget using the other members of the coven are connected." Karasuma said

"And how is Aki? Does he know about his destiny?"

There was silence from his co-workers and Karasuma shook her head. She showed fear in her eyes for her child that she had worried about just five years ago. Sakaki tilted his head to the side and tried to read her expression.

"In time, when you find the other four he will join you." Amon said, "right now he's not to know anything. He's in our protection."

It was then Amon's cell phone went off and he reached for the device. He lifted it up to his ear and answered.

"Go ahead Michael." Amon said

Sakaki looked at Amon as he turned away from his stare. He then looked at Karasuma and she smiled at him. She patted his rough cheek and kissed his head.

"We're proud of you, Haruto. You are finally taking up a mission of your own. It's a dangerous one, but it's the right one for you."

"I'm so afraid I'll fail them. It just seems like we're not ready for this time to come. I've been training with Ayano to focus my newly found ability. I just don't want to lose people I care about."

His eyes became soft and she looked at him. Her eyes were filled with a motherly gaze and not like her normal look. She wrapped her arms around him and stroked his head in a motherly tone.

"Listen to your heart, Haruto."

"Miho, we have to head back." Amon said, walking into the sunroom.

"Alright."

She kissed Sakaki's cheek and he walked them to the front door. He hugged Karasuma once more then shook Amon's hand.

"Don't worry they will come." Amon said, "You're doing the right thing. Trust your team and they'll help you."

He gave a nod and watched take off down the road towards the docks. He looked up at the sky feeling an eerie feeling climb up his spine.

"Soon." he whispered

**SOLOMON**

A young woman sat outside an office and looked down the dark hall. She lifted her cell phone and texted someone. Her green eyes caught the dull light and glittered like emeralds on display. Her ruby red lips curled into a small smile as she rose to her feet then turned the door knob of the office.

"Excuse me; would you tell the director, Grace Russo is here." the young woman said

The secretary nodded and lifted the phone up to her ear. Grace looked around the office at the pictures on the wall.

"He'll see you, Ms. Russo." The secretary remarked

She gave a nodded and walked back to a room and opened the door. The balding man looked up from his papers and looked at her.

"Have a seat." he said

She pulled back her dark hair into a ponytail and looked around his office. She saw pictures of a young woman with blonde hair standing next him.

"Your daughter, sir?" she asked

"Yes, Yurika." he said

"She's quite the professional."

"Yes, Ms. Russo, what is it that you need?"

She reached into her black bag and pulled out a file. She slid it to him and the director looked at her. He opened the fold to reveal a picture of Sakaki.

"So, why do you have one of my hunter's files?"

"I need you to tell me what you know about him."

"He's a hunter, came from Sapporo."

She nodded and leaned back into her chair crossing her leg over the other. She tilted her head as he looked at the file.

"I have two words for you, Coven Member."

His eyes widen at the words and she smirked a little. Her green eyes glanced down at the file and pulled the file back into her hold.

"Speechless I see, I would too if I didn't know someone who worked under me was about to raise the coven again. He's the leader of them all, seven members. He's what you call their protector, the bleeding heart. The symbol appears on his upper arm, check it."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"He's dead."

"Then we can dig his body up and look at it."

The director leaned back in his chair as he rubbed his balding head. He shook his head and sat the black pen down.

"The coven can not be raised if there are only six members, especially if the protector is dead."

"Correction, if one dies the second becomes the bleeding heart and a seventh one is replaced. The coven has great powers, director. It is dangerous and I intend to get rid of it before it rises."

"Who are you?"

She stood up lifting her brief case.

"I'm your hero."

She walked out the office and walked out the door. Her phone rang and she lifted it up to her ear.

"Russo."

"Where are you?"

"Solomon, our good friend the director said that Haruto Sakaki is dead."

"He's alive. I can feel the power reaching out from the birthplace."

"Then go there, I'll meet you. I have other things to attend too."

She hung up the phone and walked outside the building and waited for her car.

**SAPPORO **

The afternoon air brushed past Sakaki's face as he stood outside his family house. He closed his eyes trying to find the youthful half of him. He listened to the sounds around him as he tried to focus on just the sounds of nature.

"Come on, Haruto." he whispered

It was suddenly a delicate hand touched his shoulder and he opened his eyes. He looked and saw Ayano standing beside him.

"They will come, Haruto. I can feel it in the wind…just listen."

Sakaki closed his eyes and let the wind wrap around him. He felt a grasp on his hand his eyes opened looking at Ayano.

"I heard one." Sakaki whispered

Ayano smiled and he smiled feeling that maybe he was becoming stronger, but he did not know where to look.

"Trust your gut, Haruto and it will take care of you."

She walked down the steps onto the cobble stone pathway. He looked at her and she looked over her shoulder with a soft smile. She walked on and he took a deep breath.

"She's something else, isn't she?" his step-mother's voice came

"She's special."

"And special is good, why don't you get to know her more. She's done so much for you these last five years, the least you can do is spend more time with her."

"I can't…I can't be attached to anyone."

"Do what your heart says."

Sakaki took a deep breath and walked down the cobble stone pathway into the garden and heard Ayano singing a melody he knew very well. It was song his mother use to sing to him when he was little.

"I know that song." Sakaki said, "My mother sang it to me."

Ayano glanced up at him and smiled softly. She walked towards him placing her hand on his rough cheek. She looked into his eyes and reached up placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"My mother use to sing it to me as well. The ballad is hundreds of years ago."Ayano said, "A brave young Samurai fights for his country and in the end dies, but is reborn falling love with a courtesan of the court…."

"Tell me sweet lady if your heart is true do you love me like you love his majesty."

Ayano smiled at Sakaki as a blush touched her cheeks. She looked at the garden and Sakaki followed her.

"When did you know you were one of the seven?" Sakaki asked

"When I was a young girl, the symbol appeared on my arm. Its presence was powerful and a voice called to me saying that there were others. My mother and father brought me here and an old monk taught me everything. I learned to control my ability so I may call to the bleeding heart. I knew he was born of the family that survived the darkness."

Sakaki looked at her and listened to her as she talked about her past. He guided her to the large pond in the back and there they sat down. He watched her eyes as she looked around and then found his. A smile touched her lips and he leaned towards her closing the gap between their lips.

The moment was broken by the sound of the rustling of the trees. Sakaki pulled away and looked around feeling a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. He looked at Ayano seeing she picked up on his feelings.

"What is it?" Ayano asked, through thought

"I don't know, stay here." Sakaki replied, back through thought

He stood up and listened and the rustling stopped.

"Who's there?" Sakaki called

There was no answer as he approached the bushes.

"Be careful." Ayano whispered

He looked around and looked over at Ayano.

"Ayano, slowly come towards me. We're surrounded." Sakaki said, through thought

Ayano made no rash movements and slowly approached Sakaki. He looked around getting a strong vibe from all around. He grabbed Ayano's hand and walked towards the pathway slowly.

It was suddenly that something flew past them. Sakaki looked and saw someone in the bushes. He glanced at Ayano as she stayed close to him then grabbed his arm.

"When I tell you to run, you run." Sakaki whispered, "don't ask questions just do it."

She nodded and pulled from under her pants leg a blade and Sakaki looked at her. She handed it to him and unsheathed it.

They stopped at the pathway and glanced at Ayano.

"Go!" he shouted

She took off running and Sakaki saw movement in the bushes. He rushed towards the bushes pulled the blade from the sheath. He cut at the bushes and felt his attack was blocked and he was thrown out the bushes.

"Show yourself!" Sakaki shouted

A darkness began to circle around the garden and a shadow slipped out. Sakaki narrowed his eyes as he looked at them. The dark shadow was slender and it pulled two blades from two sheath.

"The bleeding heart, we meet finally." the soft voice said, "Prepare to meet your end."

Sakaki looked at the dark figure and a smile touched his lips. He lifted the dagger and tossed it at the shadow, knowing fully they would block it. It was only a distraction for him to gain power from the area around him.

As the weapon fell to the ground Sakaki forced from his hands a bright light. The symbol on his arm burned and he fought it as he pushed the energy towards his opponent. The shadow was forced back from the light and he breathed deep falling to his knees. He looked at his hands burnt from the energy that escaped him.

"Damn it, I forgot." Sakaki whispered

It was then that he heard footsteps behind him. The sound of someone clapping made him turn around weakly to see a man wearing black, much like the other one. He two had blades that he pulled from the sheaths on his back.

"That was beautiful, but do you remember you aren't strong enough to use that power. You give your opponents the advantage." he said

He cut the mask off his face and revealed the scar across his face. He smirked and walked towards Sakaki.

"You make this look to easy." he said, "but I'm going to enjoy this."

He removed his gloved hand and a light came from it and Sakaki took a deep breath. He was lifted up.

"Such, a weak heart you have."

Sakaki felt a tug on his heart and he shouted in pain. He looked at his arm as it began to glow and drip blood. He was losing the battle before it even began, but he couldn't.

"Can't give in." he whispered

He reached up hand and gasped as the energy ran through his body. His opponent squeezed harder and Sakaki shouted.

It was then suddenly a bolt of lighting struck Sakaki's opponent making him lose his hold on him. Sakaki fell to the ground grasping his chest and coughing up blood. He weakly looked up to see someone standing in the distance.

"Well, looks to be that you're Calvary has arrived."

"Who is that?" Sakaki muttered

Another bolt struck the man and he went after the stranger. Sakaki crawled toward the pond and leaned against it. He looked at the two fighting and all seemed to be over to quickly as his attacker had fallen flat on his back. The stranger stood straight and looked over at Sakaki.

"Who are you?" he muttered, as they approached him

"Sandra Brookes, from the good old USA." the red head said

"USA?"

She rolled up her sleeve and showed her up arm with a piece of the coven symbol. Her brown eyes sparkled and she presented her hand to him.

"Looks to me I came just in time. You're still fighting your gift."

"What are you talking about?" Sakaki said

She smiled and wrapped one arm around her shoulder and guided him towards the front.

"What about him?" Sakaki asked

"Oh, he'll be fine, fried his memory."

"Who is he?"

"He's one of Russo's men…perhaps we should talk inside, it would be safer."

They came inside and Ayano ran towards him and lifted her hand towards Sakaki's forehead.

"He's going to be alright, got the wind knocked out of him…but he'll be back to normal." Sandra said

"You must be the fourth?" Ayano said, "You Yankees always come at the right time."

She smirked and saw Sakaki down and looked at him. She placed her hand on his chest and sent a shock to him.

"What the hell?" he said

Sandra rolled up his sleeve and the piece of her coven dripped blood from Sakaki's arm. He looked at the symbol and looked at Ayano.

"How come you didn't do that?"

"We only touch the part that is significant to our power."

"This just gets awkward each moment."

"Don't worry, always above the waist." Sandra said

Sakaki rolled his eyes and looked at the two women that now were a part of the team. He needed just three more and now he had a new enemy to watch for…the only name give was _Russo_.


	2. Pieces of the Puzzle

**Chapter Two: Two Members and the Bad Guy **

Russo tossed her hot cup of coffee at the beat up henchman and he ducked.

"It wasn't like I had a choice." he said

"You have messed up and now he has four out of the seven!" Russo shouted, " I can't work with you idiots. What happens when all of them come together? I'll tell you, the coven is raised and it will become a disaster."

She ran her figures through her dark hair and looked out the window of the old Italian building. Her green eyes trying to find answers outside and she turned around once more.

"Why are you just standing there?" she growled, "Get back to Japan and kill them."

He turned away and walked out the office door leaving her to her thoughts. She breathed deep and took a seat at her desk. Her eyes fell to the file and she looked at Sakaki's picture.

"So, young. I think it's time to head to Tokyo." she said

She looked up in the shadows and a tall slender figure walked out. His suit was black and he carried a brief case.

"What can you tell me about, Miho, Karasuma?" she asked

"She's very productive when it comes to organizing hunts with her superior. She's a craft user, able to sense feelings."

"Family?"

"Mother in Kyoto and Father in Tokyo, they both work for Solomon. She has a five year old son named, Aki." the gentleman said

"A son?"

The man nodded and adjusted his glasses then sat his suitcase down on her desk. He pulled out pictures of the young boy. Russo lifted the picture up and raised an eyebrow.

"Who is this boy's father?"

"Amon, he's married to Miho Karasuma."

"Bring them to me all three of them. Its time we had a bit of a chat with the big happy family. I want them on the first flight to Rome. If they don't come by choice then take them by force." Russo said

"Yes of course Ms. Russo." the man said

"Know if you fail me, I will have to dismiss you."

The gentleman nodded and walked of briskly to catch the first flight. Russo looked around the room and picked up the phone.

"They won't get away from me this time." she said, "You should be very proud of me sir."

**SAPPORO **

Sakaki woke up from his sleep gasping and looking around the small room. He looked down at the book seeing it was opened and glowing. He leaned forward picking up the book as it glowed lightly. The pages were slowly becoming filled with words that he could not understand, but slowly another page turned warning him that one of the coven members was in danger. He looked out his window as the wind began to pick up. He got and opened the door and heard voices downstairs and lights on.

He entered the parlor of the house and saw Ayano and Sandra meditating. He walked towards them and Sakaki knelt down beside them as they just seemed so at peace.

"Come join us, Haruto, it will help you focus your energy." Ayano said, without looking.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked

"You drag your feet when you walk."

"Sit, Haruto, you seem worried about something. Has something happened?" Sandra said

"The book warned me that one of the seven is in trouble, but I don't know who?" Sakaki answered, looking at her

Ayano opened her eyes and looked at Sakaki seeing the worry on his face. His eyes showed the fear that it was someone close to him.

"Then we will have to prepare to fight." Ayano said, "Where did the book say the member was?"

"It didn't."

She looked at Sandra and she looked at Sakaki.

"Well, let's have a look at shall we?" Sandra said, standing up and stretching

He looked at her as she pulled her shoulder length blonde hair back into a pony tail then smiled softly. He stood and went back upstairs grabbing the book and then returning downstairs. He set it on the coffee table opening it to the page.

Their eyes fell to the warning and Ayano glanced it over before she looked at Sakaki. She then looked at Sandra.

"In Tokyo, the youngest member is being tracked down." Ayano said

"The youngest member is Karasuma and Amon's son." Sakaki replied, "We have to save him."

Sakaki jumped to his feet and Sandra grabbed his arm. He looked at her and she shook her head.

"Russo is going to be waiting for us. The child will be able to take care of himself."

"But his parents are my friends."

"Honey, you are to gung-ho. You need to chill until we can think about the situation." Sandra said

"And you American's take your dear sweet time before saving the world."

"Haruto, Sandra, fighting will not solve the problem. Sandra is right; we need to think how to save our kin." Ayano remarked

He sat down and breathed deep feeling that trouble was just getting ready to knock on their door. He looked at the coven symbol on his arm and traced it hoping for a sign that they could save them from danger.

**TOKYO **

Karasuma pulled up to the office and saw Amon's car already there. She smiled and got out then walked upstairs to the office, seeing Robin and Doujima already hard at work. She walked to the back and saw Amon reading something and drinking his usual cup of coffee.

"What are you reading?" she asked

"Old reports." Amon answered, turning the page

She grabbed for a mug and poured a hot cup of coffee. She then sat down beside him and pushed back his black hair. He turned to her and smiled a little.

"Aki is in school?" he asked

"Yup and your brother is going to pick him up. I really want to put him into the afterschool program. I think he needs to be around normal people just until the time comes." Karasuma replied

Amon sat up straight and grabbed her hand. He saw the concern written on her face about their son being a coven member. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her.

"He'll be fine." Amon said, "We don't have anything to worry about."

"I know, but he's so young, why now? Why couldn't the coven rise when he was older?"

"Because the bleeding heart needs the members now."

"Why was Sakaki chosen? He's still young too."

Amon sighed and kissed her head then lifted her chin up. His eyes were so distant and she placed her hand on his cheek.

"There is always a reason." Amon whispered

The sound of the elevator doors opening echoed through the room. Amon stood up abruptly and walked out the back. He saw a gentleman with a black suit walk out.

"Can I help you?" he asked

"I'm looking for Amon and Miho."

Amon looked at the man then looked at Miho as she walked beside him.

"That would be us, but what do you need?" he asked

"Would you mind stepping outside, I have a bit of business."

"No, what business you have with us you can say in front of my team." Amon said

The man pushed his glasses up and nodded then sat his suitcase down. He knelt down and opened it slowly and Amon caught a glance of a tattoo on his left hand. He looked at Karasuma and she looked at him.

"That tattoo." he whispered, "I've seen it before."

"Can I get you a cup of coffee?"

"No thank you."

The man pulled out a file and presented it to them. They looked at him and opened it up to reveal Sakaki's file.

"What is this business?" he asked

"Your superiors have asked me to come down for you to fill out a report on Sakaki Haruto. You are to fill out details of his death truthfully and I will confirm them."

"After five years, Solomon wants us to file a report on a dead hunter. What are you trying to pull?"

"Business, Amon, strictly business."

Amon looked at the picture of Sakaki and glanced back up at the suit. He closed the file and Karasuma walked to the back.

"I'll fax it to Solomon. I have other business right now more important that looking at the past that died."

"I'll come back later today, those reports are due before tomorrow." the man said

He lifted up the brief case and walked off taking the elevator without another word. Amon looked at Doujima and Robin.

"We have a hunt. Doujima call the director we have a breach." Amon said

"Right."

Doujima lift the phone and spoke to her father then walked to the back. She looked at Karasuma and Amon as they looked up something.

"What are you two doing?" she asked

"Solomon never has in the past asked us to fill out reports on a dead hunter."

"Yeah, right, but Sakaki isn't dead."

"He's dead to Solomon, that man had a tattoo on his left hand. He's part of an organization called the Black coats. They're a type of syndicate that will do anything to prevent the coven from rising. Their tattoo is a circle with an eye in it. Each member has a different mark to represent their status. He had the pentagram which means he's pretty high up." Amon said, "Most of the Black Coats are hidden in Rome."

"Which means their boss is there. My father must have met the boss."

Amon nodded and looked at the symbol that was printed on the page. He looked at the file and looked at Sakaki's picture once more. It was an older picture of him and in the distance there was someone in the background. He lifted the picture up to see a woman hidden in the shadows.

"What do we have here?" Amon said

"What?"

Amon got up and looked for a magnifying glass. He lifted the picture up to get a clear view of the picture.

"Who is that?" Karasuma said

"I don't know, but Solomon might know." Amon said

"I'll get an id." Doujima said

She took the picture and enhanced the background sending just the part with the woman.

By the late afternoon Amon and Karasuma went out for a light dinner. He looked at Karasuma seeing the worry on her face.

"Amon, I feel like something is going to happen." Karasuma whispered, "That strange man who asked us to fill out a report on Sakaki. I think he knows something…he's after the coven members."

"Shh, we can't talk about this here."

Amon looked around and saw a black car parked by a curb. He glanced back at Karasuma and grabbed her hand giving it a tight squeeze. She looked from the corner of her eye and saw the black car.

"We need to get out of here?" she whispered

Amon stood up and looked at Karasuma. He walked to the counter and handed the barista some money. He walked towards the back and then Karasuma got up slowly. She grabbed her purse and made her way to the bar. She ordered coffee and watched from the corner of her eye at the car. Someone was getting out and came into the café. He was wearing a black suit and dark sunglasses. She sipped the coffee and looked in the back seeing Amon. She shook her head and reached for her purse dropping some change on the ground.

The suit looked at her as she knelt down and picked it up. She kept her eye on the suit and came up slowly.

"How much do I owe you?" she asked

"4.50." the barista said, "Is that all?"

She placed some money on the counter and the barista looked at her. Karasuma let her eyes drift towards the suit. The barista grabbed a pot of coffee and walked towards the suit then tripped spilling the hot liquid over the man. Karasuma slipped to the back and Amon grabbed her before she went past him.

"There is another in the back." Amon said

"What do we do?" she asked

"Give me your gun."

She passed him her gun and guided her through the back. The only chance they had was to shoot and run. She prayed that they would be rescued some how, but that was highly unlikely.

"Ready?" he asked

"Yes."

Amon loaded the gun and kicked the door out firing shots at the suit that stood guard, but both failed to see that there was another man. It was suddenly that Karasuma was grabbed. She screamed and Amon looked over firing a shot, but before he could he was hit on the head. He fell to the ground and watched them drag Karasuma to a car before he blacked out.

**ROME ITALY **

Russo hung up the phone and walked out her office down to the basement. She looked at the suits that stood there with their arms behind their backs. She looked at three hooded people and smiled. She walked over and removed one and looked at her suits. One cut the gag and stepped back.

"Welcome Amon." she said

He narrowed his eyes at the slender woman before him. He looked at her hand and saw the exact same mark on her hand as the gentleman that came into the office. Her mark showed pentagram and what looked like the horoscope sign for Gemini.

"What do you want with us?" Amon questioned

"I don't want you, Amon. You're not worth my time and energy." she said

"What about my wife and son?"

"They just got caught in the same mess you are in."

She pulled the black hood off Karasuma's head and cut the gag. She looked up at Russo and narrowed her eyes.

"Such power I see in her." Russo said, "You picked a good woman, Amon."

She flipped the switch blade and placed the blade to Karasuma's cheek. Amon struggled to knock Russo away from Karasuma.

"Oh, my we are quite feisty." Russo said, "Is she hiding something?"

"Leave her alone!"

Russo looked at him and placed the blade by his neck and looked at Karasuma. A smile touched Russo's lips and she pulled the blade back from his neck.

"It appears both of you have something to hide, I wonder what that is?" Russo said.

"Who are you?"

"I am Grace Russo, mistress of the darkest organization. I am the power behind the hunting of witches. I am Solomon's back man…well in this case back woman. If they fail in what they do they call me. I clean things up."

She pushed her dark hair behind her ear and looked at the suits. They stepped forward and cut the ropes from around Amon and Karasuma's wrist.

"Stand them up." Russo said

"What do you want?" Amon said

She walked over to him and patted his face.

"I want your witch hunter, Sakaki Haruto…dead before he can raise the coven. I want all his members slaughtered. You don't realize the danger that awaits mankind if that coven is raised. There will be no man kind only witches."

Amon looked at Karasuma as she looked over at their son. He had not made a sound nor moved. He grabbed her hand and Russo walked over to the hooded boy. She pulled the hood and cut his ropes letting him fall to the ground.

"He was easy to catch." Russo said, "All I had to do is stab him."

"Aki!" Karasuma cried, kneeling down beside the lifeless boy

"Why you…"

" Devil, I am the devil, Amon. I kill because it is my purpose."

"You cold hearted bitch!" Karasuam shouted

"Why thank you, those are the sweetest words…my mother never told me those words."

Amon came at her and he was tackled by two suits. She looked down at him and stepped on his hands breaking the small bones with her heel. Amon winced in pain and breathed deep.

"Now, where was I?"

"Kill because it is your purpose." a black suit said

"Right."

She looked at Karasuma as she held her son and she knelt down pushing Karasuma away from the boy. The boy fell to the ground and Karasuma slid across the ground. Russo reached for the boy by his neck and looked at his parents.

"Oh, relax he's not dead."

Suddenly the boy became dust and Karasuma became horrified.

"Witch!"

"I wish." Russo said

She looked to one of her suits and signaled for him to come towards her.

"Meet my witch, he's an illusionist and something else, Luciano Rizzo." Russo said, "Isn't he darling. He's only 20 and yet so bad."

Luciano looked at Amon and Karasuma then looked at Russo. His soft hazel eyes looked down at his hand. Amon glanced at the circle and saw it vanish, but return. He breathed deep and looked at Karasuma.

"Take them away, let them see their little angel." Russo said

The suits took them away and Luciano looked at Russo. He walked to her rubbing her shoulders.

"Let me look after the prisoners. I don't want to see you stress, Russo."

"Fine, but if you hear anything I will want it reported." Russo said

"Of course."

He walked off and out the door. He climbed the stairs and came to the door where two suits guarded the door.

"Take a break, I'm taking over."

They looked at him and he raised his eyebrow. They walked off and he unlocked the door and entered looking at the family. They looked up and Amon stood up. Luciano removed his black coat and tore his sleeve revealing the coven symbol.

"Coven member." Amon said

"But you are a Black Coat." Karasuma said

"It was all an illusion. I was working undercover to find out what Russo's plans were. She's sending out her army. I am to fly to Sapporo to find the bleeding heart."

Karasuma looked at her son and embraced him and then looked at Luciano.

"I am the fifth member of the coven. I am the bleeding hearts protector when he is summoning the coven."

"What will happen when it is raised?" Karasuma asked

"It will cleanse the world of bad witches and give the good witches power to rebuild a new life without fear. It is after all the bad witches that have caused the anguish in the world."

The sounds of footsteps were heard and Luciano placed the tattoo on his hand then looked at the door knob as it turned. They watched as the door opened and saw a black suit enter the room.

"Russo wants to see you." the suit said

"I'm coming." he said

Luciano walked towards the door and followed the other suit. Amon and Karasuma looked at each other.

"There's got to be away to warn Sakaki." Karasuma said

"I think he may already know."

**SAPPORO **

Sandra looked down at the pendant as it landed on Italy.

"Of course that's where they would be." Sandra said

"What?" Sakaki said

"Oh, nothing."

"Come on."

Ayano looked at them and shook her head then touched the pendant.

"I can probably get into the coven member that is there. His mind is open and not very closed."

"He's a child of course you can get into his head." Sakaki said

"Honey, just chill."

"I can't they are my friends and who ever is trying to get rid of us is using them."

"Shh, I'm trying to focus."

Sandra looked Ayano and watched her as she focused on the mind of the child. Sakaki watched he saw a faint light circle her. He felt the coven symbol burning and looked at it. Sandra looked over at him and saw two parts of the symbol begin to drip.

"Your arm, it's bleeding."

"I know."

Sandra touched the dripping blood and looked at her hand as the two symbols appeared on her hand then vanished.

"Got them." Ayano said

"Them?" Sandra and Sakaki said

"Shh."

They watched and the pendant began to glow and then the book opened up. A beam of light shot out and went out the window. Sakaki looked at Ayano and reached over grabbing her hand. He looked at Sandra and put his hand out.

"We're all connected." he said

"Of course we are, but I know you really want to hold my hand."

"You read minds too!" Sakaki joked

"You aren't hard to read."

Ayano opened her eyes and fell towards Sakaki. He caught her holding her in his arms and she looked at him.

"Two of them…they are in Italy."

"Then we're going to Italy." Sakaki said

"No, they have to come to us."

"I have to find them…I find them there. We have to save all of them."


	3. Shadows of the Coven

**Chapter Three: Shadows of the Coven **

The darkness of the day surrounded the city as the endless rain came down on it. Ayano watched it and closed her eyes.

"Haruto, you are putting yourself in danger." she whispered

She sat by the window and pushed back her soft brown hair from her face. Her hands collapsed in her lap as her eyes scanned the horizon for any hope of Sakaki and Sandra's return from the foreign soil. She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of the rain as it hit against the ground.

"Ayano, you can't sit by the window all day." the gentle voice of Sakaki's step-mother said.

She looked over at the older woman that stood in the doorway of the parlor. She stood from the window seat and walked over to his step-mother.

"Arisa, has Haruto always been so gung-ho?" she asked

"All his life." Arisa said, "I'm afraid he gets that from being a Sakaki." the older woman said, with a soft smile, "Now, let's not waste the day staring out the window, I want to bake something delicious for them when they get back."

Ayano smiled and walked with her into the large kitchen.

**ROME ITALY **

Sandra looked around and studying the area around. Her eyes shifted in all directions and lifted her camera as she saw the enemy approaching.

"Haruto, the church. St. Agnes." Sandra said

"What about it?" he asked

"Russo's men standing guard. Russo is in there, I bet my life on it." Sandra said

Sakaki looked at the church and walked towards it. Sandra watched from the bench as he approached. Just as she had suspected, Sakaki was stopped by the two men. She watched as Sakaki played tourist, but failed to seek entry.

"Do I have to do things on my own?" she muttered

Sandra ran over holding her camera tight and looking at the men she stopped.

"Oh My gosh! You two men must be part of the secret service. I'd recognize you boys any where." Sandra said, "Is the president of the United States there? That would just make my day if I could meet the big man himself."

The two men looked at her as she just kept going.

"Ma'am please."

"Can I just take a peek, my mama would be so excited if I met him."

They looked at her and she glanced at Sakaki giving him a signal to go in while she kept going.

He slipped in and the silence was overwhelming. He could feel an energy coming from inside and his eyes glanced around.

"Where are you?" he whispered, " I can't imagine an evil person being here."

Sakaki closed his eyes standing in the middle of the church. He was becoming aware of his ability to sense other coven members.

**Flashback**

Sakaki stood in the middle of the courtyard of his home. He closed his eyes and listened to the wind.

"I can't see anything." Sakaki said

"Just listen, when you are blinded by the world around you, you forget what is really different. All coven members have different shades of colors. Regular witches or people will be the same. Now find me, Haurto." Ayano replied

Sakaki let the darkness consume him as he reached into the back of his mind. _Different shades of colors. I can do this, Haruto you got to focus. Remember your training as a witch hunter. Karasuma and Amon always chastised you for being so gung-ho. Just focus._ He told himself as he turned around. It was then a sudden burst of energy began to form. He felt the coven symbol begin to burn.

"Ayano, I know it's her." he whispered

He walked still with closed eyes and saw a soft green light. He got closer and reached out his hand grabbing another hand.

"Got you." Sakaki said, opening his eyes to reveal Ayano.

She smiled and leapt out the bushes hugging him and congratulating him for over coming the obstacle.

**End **

He walked around blindly and stopped when he saw a soft blue light. He continued towards it then a suddenly burst of energy picked up and he turned around. A red light brightly showed and he opened his eyes. He knew if he found Aki he would find Karasuma and Amon, but he couldn't ignore the other one.

"I need help." he whispered

"Well, look who got past my men." the sound of a woman's voice touched Sakaki's ears.

He turned and looked at the woman dressed in a black business suit. Her green eyes stared at him trying to read him.

"You must be, Sakaki Haruto." she said

"Who are you?"

She smiled and turned to two suits and they walked beside her. She looked at Luciano and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Do me a favor and get rid of him. I promise I'll repay you greatly." she whispered, in his ear.

Luciano smirked and looked at the other one.

"I can handle him." he said

"Have fun boys." Russo said

She walked off down a corridor with the other suit and Sakaki looked at Luciano. He removed his black jacket then removed the two guns from his holsters.

"Come on, can't you fight like a real man?" Sakaki said

Luciano tossed the guns to the side and rolled up his sleeve.

"Where are my friends?" Sakaki said

"Why should I tell you?"

Luciano closed his eyes and from his hands appeared a soft glow and Sakaki looked at him.

"Pretty hands for a body guard." Sakaki said

"I take care of my hands; they are the most precious things I have."

Sakaki looked around the church and approached him.

"I need to focus." he whispered, "Why would that woman have a witch on her side?"

"Are you going just stand there or you going to fight?" Luciano said

Sakaki removed his jacket and closed his eyes and let the energy around grab him. He had to be careful because the power was still to strong to handle. He was still learning how to adjust how much his body could handle. He opened his eyes and looked at Luciano as he stood there. He opened his eyes and looked at Sakaki.

Luciano lifted his hand up and suddenly the church vanished. Sakaki looked around and it was then Luciano attacked him head on. Sakaki was thrown to the ground.

"Shit he's powerful!"

Sakaki scrambled and tried to focus as he was thrown once more. His arm began to burn and grabbed hold of it.

"Not now!" he growled

He slowly got up, but he was knocked to the ground and Luciano stepped on his chest. Sakaki looked up at him and breathed deep.

"Haruto!" Sandra's voice shouted

Luciano turned around and he was struck by a bolt of lighting. Sandra ran to Sakaki sliding across the floor to his side.

"You ok?" she asked

"Yeah, just peachy."

He looked at his arm and saw a piece of the coven sign glowing. Sandra looked at it then looked at the unconscious man.

"Wait a minuet." Sandra said, getting up.

She walked towards him and looked at his upper arm. There a symbol glowed on his arm and she turned around.

"He's the fifth!" she exclaimed, "He's the one we're looking for."

Sakaki got up and walked over to Sandra and knelt down. He looked at the young man and rolled his eyes.

"Hey wake up." Sakaki said, tapping Luciano's face.

Luciano moaned a little and looked up at the two faces that stared down at him. He slowly sat up rubbing his head and looked at Sakaki.

"Was all that crap necessary?" Sakaki said

"In order to get them away, yes." Luciano said, "Luciano Rizzo, Rome Italy."

"Welcome to my life." Sakaki said

They helped him stand up and put out his hand to Sakaki. Sakaki sighed and reached out his hand grasping the Italian's hand. The symbol glowed on Sakaki's arm and he looked at him.

"Welcome to the team, where's the happy family?"

"Russo's office."

"We don't have much time then."

Luciano, Sandra, and Sakaki ran out the church heading east to Russo's office.

"Who is this Russo?" Sakaki asked

"She's a liquidator for Solomon, well kind of. She's dedicated her life to destroy any witch that maybe apart of the coven. She apparently got wind that you were the head of the coven. Being a Sakaki you are sworn by birth to protect it."

"Look I'm a little slow at this, but can you break it down a little further?"

Sandra looked at Sakaki and sighed and Luciano pointed to St.Peters.

"Vatican City?"

"She's just outside of the city."

They sat at a café just outside the office and Luciano looked at the top window.

"When the Coven sank in the dark, a group of warriors that were non witches swore on their life that they would never let it rise again. They saw the out come of the last time. Some broke off to form what you know as Solomon, sworn in secrecy to get rid of the witch population. They needed allies or witches that they felt could be trusted forming the STNs. Five hunters for each agency and a member from the society to run it as they saw fit. But what they didn't expect was that one of their witch hunters would actually be the leader." Luciano said

"There was a prophecy that was for told to any witch that there would be a day of reckoning where the bad would be judge and the good would be saved. The seven members of the Coven would swear their life to this day. The bad witches dreaded it and thus cause chaos in the world until that day. Solomon knew exactly when the day was coming, but they didn't know who would rise up against them." Sandra said

"I see, so the time is now." Sakaki said

"Not exactly, once you have collected the seven then on the night of the full moon is when you will raise it."

"I was told I was to protect."

"You are, but using your ability you will raise it up. The other six are you protectors when it happens. Myself and Sandra are your shields. The second is your sword, trained as a warrior. Your third is your spirit, he is the youth, he will guide you through the darkness using the past. Finally the sixth light, striking darkness where ever they go. Together we form the seven coven members." Luciano said

"Well, I feel better now." Sakaki said, with sarcasm.

"Look, there's activity." Sandra said

"Show time."

Luciano walked into the office and Russo turned to look at him. He gave a slight bow and she walked over to him.

"Where's the body?" she asked

"Down in the basement." Luciano said, "I took the liberty in cutting out his heart."

"Good."

Russo smiled and stroked his cheek then grabbed his hand.

"I owe you something."

"I wish to show you something." Luciano said

"It can wait." she whispered, in his ear.

"It can't."

She took in a deep breath and she walked back to her desk. Luciano looked at her as she stared out the window.

"Well, show me." she said

Luciano created the illusion of the basement and she turned around. She looked at Sakaki's body and a smile touched her lips.

"It's a shame, such youth." Russo said, walking over.

"How did you kill him?"

"I used the girl he was with, twisted her mind with illusions. She struck him with such great power. Note the burns and of course my favorite." Luciano said, pulling his guns out

"Very nice, Luciano. But now you have another mission. Surely the new Bleeding Heart has already been told that the first had failed. Find it and kill."

"Yes."

The illusion vanished and he walked off and Russo smiled as a laugh escaped her lips.

**SAPPORO **

Ayano felt a sudden pain in her gut. She fell to her knees and looked out the window.

"It can't be." she whispered, "Haruto."

She looked at the coven symbol appear on her arm and she felt tears fall down her cheek. She got up and ran downstairs nearly collapsing into the kitchen.

"He's dead." she cried

Arisa looked up at Ayano hearing the words escape her lips. She sat her book down and came to the weaken girl's side.

"No, he can't."

Ayano rolled up her sleeve revealing the Coven symbol. Arisa gasped and embraced the young woman as tears fell down from her face.

"My little boy, he's dead." she cried, "it can't be."

**ROME ITALY **

Sandra walked up a set of stairs dressed in a black skirt suit. Her hair pulled back and she had managed to copy a tattoo on her left hand. She looked at the two suits that stood at the door.

"Russo sent me to relieve you. Luciano is on his way up."

"Who are you?" one asked

"I'm the new girl you got a problem?"

"We didn't get any orders."

"You boys need to stop asking questions and listen to me."

The sound of footsteps pulled their attention from her to see Luciano walking down the hall.

"Problem gentlemen?"

"This girl says she's come to relieve us, said Ms. Russo gave her the order."

"That's right, I'm training her." Luciano said

They looked at the young man then at Sandra as she put her hands on her hips. They didn't question Russo's highest officer and walked off. Luciano lifted the keys to the room and handed it to Sandra. She quickly unlocked the door and walked in.

Amon and Karasuma looked up at her as she locked the door behind her. She turned around and Amon stood up.

"Who are you?" he asked

"Sandra Brookes." she said, "I'm here to help save you, I'm a friend of Haruto's."

Amon looked at Karasuma as she held Aki in her arms. Sandra glanced over and her eyes began to sparkle.

"The spirit." she whispered

"What?" Karasuma said

"Such a young and youthful mind unaware of his responsibilities." Sandra said

She knelt down and looked at Aki and smiled. His dark hair and soft complexion just seemed to glow. Karasuma looked at her as she just stared at him.

"Don't worry…I'll be able to protect him while the coven is being raised." Sandra said

"You, but you're a child yourself." Karasuma said

"I'm 23 years old, don't let my short stature fool you. I pack a powerful punch."

Amon looked at the young woman and then knelt down.

"How are you going to get us out of here?"

"I hope you two know how to climb." she said

"Climb where?" Karasuma asked

Sandra pointed at the air vents and Amon gave a sigh. Karasuma looked down at her five year old and glanced back at the spunky young woman. She was just like Sakaki, always filled with life and a little gung-ho.

"Alright, we need to move now." Sandra said.

Amon and Sandra started to undo the air vents and Karasuma kept watch of the door.

"Mama, what's going on?" Aki asked

"We're getting out of here. This young lady is going help us."

Sandra looked at Amon.

"We have most the members of the coven now, but time is running out. We're missing the sixth member of the Coven." Sandra said

Amon tossed the air vent to the side then looked at Karasuma and Aki.

"Miho, Aki come on." he said

Aki walked over to his father and Amon lifted him to the vent. He looked at Miho and lifted her up then she pulled herself up the rest of the way.

"You go, just follow the vents west. There you will be met by Haurto, he'll take you the rest of the way." Sandra said

"Thank you." Amon said

She waited until Amon was fully in before she once more shut the vents. She stepped out and saw Luciano still at the door.

"Ok, let's finish this."

"Stop you!" Luciano shouted, "We have breach!"

Sandra took off running down the halls and Luciano grabbed his leg. Two suits saw Luciano on the ground.

"What happened?" they asked

"She shot me…she tried to get into the room." Luciano said, "She went down the hall. I'll be fine, hurry!"

They took off running and Luciano took off in a different direction to get a car ready. The family was safe and they would all be reunited in Sapporo.

Sakaki kicked vent open and jumped out then put his arms up.

"Miho, give me Aki." Sakaki said

Karasuma slipped Aki to Sakaki and he smiled.

"You ok little man?" he asked

"Yeah, why are those people after us?" Aki asked

Karasuma jumped down and Amon followed. The four of them took off once more, but were stopped by a band of suits. Sakaki stood in front of Amon and Karasuma as the men approached them.

"Looks like we're in to deep." Sakaki said

"We need a plan." Karasuma said

Sakaki looked out the window seeing no way they would make the jump. They were to high even a four story building.

"Give it up." the suit said

"Any ideas, Amon?" Sakaki asked

Amon looked around and looked behind them seeing more suits coming their way. He grabbed Karasuma's hand and she looked at him.

"Now, would be a good time."Karasuma whispered

"Aki." Amon said

Aki looked at his father then his mother. She put him down and he stood beside Sakaki. He closed his eyes and a soft glowing light surrounded the young boy. He chanted something and suddenly things stopped. Amon, Karasuma and Sakaki looked at the young boy as the boy's shadow took a form.

"What the.."

"Kano, I need your help." Aki said

The shadow came to bended knee and Aki raised his hand to the shadow. The shadow soon became a man dressed in ancient armor. His blades strapped to his back and he turned to the suits.

"The spirit." Sakaki whispered

"Youth has its advantages." Amon said

"But, how?"

The men came after the warrior and Aki turned to Karasuma and Amon with a smile. He turned around and Kano came to bended knee slipping the two blades back into their sheath.

"Good job, Kano. Kano, this is Haruto Sakaki, the Bleeding Heart." Aki said

Kano knelt down and bowed then Aki turned to Sakaki.

"I am the spirit and sworn guardian of the Bleeding Heart. My duty is to call back those who believed in the Coven 320 years ago."

Sakaki still was in shock a five year old had that ability. He looked to Amon and Karasuma as they stood with pride.

"Shall we go?" Amon said

"After you."

The four of them ran out the back and there a Ferrari waited for them. Luciano and Sandra smiled.

"Of course always drive away in style."

"Company car." Luciano said

The four of them got in and they drove off towards the airport.

Russo narrowed her eyes as she stared at an empty table. She balled her fist up and shouted loudly.

"I'm not done with you yet." she snarled, "Find them and hunt them down. They have all but one member. I don't care what you do, just do it."

She turned to a shadow and he bowed before he vanished from sight.

**SAPPORO **

Nine hours later the plane landed and Sakaki had a car waiting for them. He looked at the two members and Aki walked over to him. Sakaki knelt down at the boy's level as he reached up his hand and touched Sakaki's face. Another piece of the symbol glowed brightly and Aki smiled.

"We've been waiting for you." Aki said

He walked over to Karasuma and she lifted the five year old into her arms.

"We can't go back to Tokyo." Karasuma said, "They know about Aki."

"Then you will stay with us. There's always room at my place." Sakaki said

They headed back to his house and Sakaki opened the door hearing silence.

"Ayano, Mom, Dad." Sakaki called

He looked at the others and told them to stay. He walked around the house seeing the house was torn apart. He then saw someone lying on the ground, blood everywhere. He knelt down and saw Ayano. He lifted her up into his arms becoming frantic.

"Ayano." he said

She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"They came for the Bleeding Heart, but they did not find him." she whispered

She opened her hand with the pendant and Sakaki looked down at it. He glanced back at her and she smiled.

"I'm so glad you have accepted destiny." she whispered

Her shallow breaths became shorter by the second and soon her body became limp. Sakaki lifted her head breathing deep.

"Ayano, stay with me." he said, "Stay with me."

The others came in and saw Sakaki hugging Ayano's lifeless body. Tears washing down his face.

"Ayano." Sakaki whimpered

"Sakaki." Karasuma whispered

He pushed her brown hair back and leaned forward lifting her chin up as he placed a kiss on her pale lips. He embraced her tightly.

"I love you, Ayano." he whispered

_" Now we are bonded," Ayano said, " My blood flows with your blood and your blood flows with mine."_

Sakaki looked up and laid Ayano down. He rushed past the group pulling a knife from the kitchen drawer. He rushed back and knelt down lifting the blade to his hand.

"Sakaki, what are you doing?" Karasuma asked

He cut his hands and let blood drip from them then he grabbed Ayano's hands.

"We're all connected." Sakaki whispered

Luciano walked over and knelt down beside Sakaki. He grabbed the knife and cut his hands then looked at Sandra and Aki.

"Seven of us." Luciano said

Sandra knelt down and cut her hands then looked at Aki. He looked at his parents then cut his hands. Sakaki grabbed hers then Sandra locked hands with Luciano. The six of them locked hands and Sakaki closed his eyes.

"We're all connected, even if not all together." Sakaki said

They waited and Sakaki opened his eyes.

"It's not working."

"We don't have all seven."

Luciano stood up and walked towards Karasuma and Amon. He lifted the knife up and presented the blade.

"Isn't it about time you revealed who you really are?" Luciano said, looking at Amon.

"Amon?" Karasuma said

Amon grabbed the knife looking at the Italian then cut his hands walking towards the other five.

"We're all connected." Amon said, completing the circle.


End file.
